


Try, Try Again

by MaeveBran



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, failure to conceive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail finds out that once again she is not pregnant. Henry is supportive. They try again for a sibling for Abe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with being unable to have children and may disturb some individuals.

Abigail Morgan looked down at the blood staining her underwear. Again. Eight months since she and her husband, Henry, had decided to try for another child, a sibling for Abraham, and eight times her courses had started on time. She had held out hopes that she might have conceived this month until the cramps had started at her lunch hour. She got out the supplies and did the necessary. She would have to get more supplies. She had run low last month and had been counting on not needing them again.

Abigail washed her hands and put the supplies back in there cabinet. She left the bathroom and dressed for bed. Henry would put Abraham to bed if she didn't rejoin them in the living room soon. She wasn't feeling well enough to deal with Abraham and his enthusiasm for life tonight. She crawled in to bed and curled up around Henry's pillow. Between the cramps and the depressing thought of another month without conceiving, she felt rather miserable. She let the tears fall.

Abigail was dismayed. Yes, she had a child she loved with all her heart. No child could be better than Abraham, but that didn't mean she didn't want a child she had carried and born herself. She'd had to convince Henry to try, and now she had failed again.

Henry looked in on her. Abigail had been gone longer than she normally would, so he wanted to make sure she was alright. He saw her curled in bed, and knew what the problem was. He turned out the lights and went back to their son.

“Is Mom alright?” Abe asked when his father returned to the living room

“She's feeling a bit under the weather,” Henry said. He looked at the clock. “It's time you were going to bed, young man.”

Abe went, got ready for bed, and brushed his teeth. Mom was never under the weather so Abe didn't want to cause Dad any trouble tonight. He climbed into bed. Henry came and tucked him in and brushed a kiss across his forehead.

“Sleep well, Son,” Henry said as he turned out the lights.

“Night, Dad,” Abe called as Henry left his room and closed the door.

Henry left Abe's room and made his way to the kitchen. He had an idea of what might be wrong with his wife. One would think an immortal with all the time in the world would lose track of time, but ever since he and Abigail had got back from their honeymoon, he'd started tracking time. It was that time of the month where they'd find out if the family was expanding. The way Abigail had gone to bed without a word meant that once again their hopes had been dashed.

That was the odd thing. Henry had never wanted children, beyond Abe, because it would be just another person he'd out lived. But on that train he'd realized that Abigail was here now and she wanted more children. The time he had with her and any children they had would be precious memories for his long life. Now that he had reluctantly come around to wanting children, he mourned with her when her courses started each month and signaled another failure.

Henry filled the hot water bottle and grabbed the aspirin and glass of water. These he took to their bedroom. He set the water and bottle of pills on her nightstand. He walked to his side of the bed and sat down. He held the hot water bottle out to her. She took it and placed it on the area that was cramping.

“So you figured it out,” Abigail said flatly.

“We've been married ten years,” he said as he brushed her hair behind her ear. “And I am a doctor.”

Abigail let her lips curl in a small smile at that. 

“You must be happy,” she said as she scooted away from his touch.

“Why must I be happy,” he asked as he toed off his shoes to lay on the bed next to her.

“You didn't want anymore children,” she said.

“I didn't,” he agreed as he slid an arm around her shoulders. “But I do now.” He brushed his lips across her forehead. “We can try again in a few days.”

She smiled a watery smile up at him. “Truly?”

“I'm willing to keep trying as long as you are,” Henry promised. Trying wasn't that much of a hardship when one loved one's wife as much as Henry did. What he minded was the depression that became deeper with every month without conceiving. His Abigail should only be happy and it was beginning to wear on him that he was unable to give her the thing she wanted.

“Thank you, Henry” she said before she stretched up to kiss him. This was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He was so willing to sacrifice what he wanted for others. It made him good man and an even better doctor.

Henry gently tucked her in to bed and then preformed his own nightly rituals. He made sure the flat was locked up and the lights were all turned off. The flat was quiet, with just the sounds of the London night beyond the walls drifting in. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed next to his wife. He pulled her close so he could sleep with her in his arms. He'd be counting the days until they could try again.


End file.
